The Princess Who Could Not Cry
by Ashira-chan
Summary: Si Prinsesa Haruno Sakura ay itinuturing na perpekto ngunit may isang bagay na hindi niya magagawa: ang pag iyak. Sino kaya ang makapagpapaiyak sa kanya? SasuSaku, One Shot


**ACJ: **_Hello_ po! Ako po ito, si Ashira-chan! Pagpasensyahan po ninyo itong grammar ko, _eleven years old_ pa kasi ako. O siya, simulan na natin ang kwento!

**MERON PANG ISA!** _Sorry_ talaga sa _grammar_ ko. Hindi kasi ako masyadong marunong mag-Tagalog, parang mas nasanay na ako sa Ingles. Ehehehe...

**MELON** (ahem) **MERON PANG ISA!** **AU** ang kwentong ito, kaya sa bayan ng Konoha, ang mga tao ay hindi mga ninja.

----------------------------------------------------

Noong unang panahon, may isang napakamagarang palasyo sa Konoha. At kapag tinutukoy ang Palasyo ng Konoha, kaagad na pumapasok sa mga isipan ng mga tao si Prinsesa Sakura. Si Haruno Sakura ay isang napakagandang prinsesa; sa tingin ng lahat ay _perpekto_ siya. Maganda ang kanyang hitsura at ugali. Sa tingin ng mga tao, _wala_ nang makakahigit sa kanya. Halos lahat ng mga lalaki, lalung-lalo na ang mga prinispe, ay parang nahulugan ng loob sa sinasabing prinsesa. Pero may mga prinsipe rin na tinaguriang may mga 'pusong yelo.' Ito ay sina Prinsipe Neji, Prinsipe Sasuke, at Prinsipe Shino. Ang mga nasabing prinsipe ay nangaggaling sa mga malalakas na mga angkan at—AY! NAWALA NA TAYO SA KWENTO!

Ngunit may isa—isang bagay na nagkukulang sa tinatawag na perpektong prinsesa. At iyon ay ang pag-iyak. Oo, sapagkat si Prinsesa Sakura ay hindi marunong umiyak; ni hindi man siya humikbi kahit paminsan-minsan.

Ito'y napansin ng hari; at ang hari ay nag-aalala. Parang masama ang naging kutob ng hari. _"Hindi naman _cold-hearted_ si Sakura, masayahin naman siya. Kaya ano kaya ang sanhi nito?" _ang naisip ng hari. _"Baka isa itong sumpa...o karamdaman..."_

Isang araw, si Prinsesa Sakura ay naglalakad sa hagdanan ng palasyo nang biglang nadapa siya. ('Wag kayong mag-alala, story lang 'to, at hindi ko sinaktan si Sakura sa anumang paraan.)

"Aray!" ang nasigaw ni Sakura. Sumasakit ang tuhod niya; eh dumudugo pa nga ito! Ngunit ginawa ni Sakura ang hindi inaasahan...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tumawa si Sakura. (HA! TUMAWA SIYA!) "Nadapa ako!" ang nasabi niya, hawak-hawak ang tuhod. Paano kasi, ang haba-haba kasi ng _gown_ niya, ayan tuloy.

Ang lahat ng ito ay namasdan ng bahaghari—este, HARI, at lalong nag-aalala ito. "Ano kaya ang gagawin ko..." ang bulong niya sa sarili niya.

Pagkalipas ng isang araw, nagbigay ng isang kautusan ang hari. Tumawag siya ng isang kawal at pinag-utusan niya ito.

"Tawagin mo ang lahat ng mga tao sa nayon dahil may importante akong sasabihin," ang utos ng hari.

"Masusunod po, kamahalan." ang sabi ng kawal.

Pagkalipas ng iilang minuto, nagtitipun-tipon na ang mga tao sa harapan ng palasyo. Nagbulung-bulungan ang mga tao; gusto nilang malaman kung ano ang sasabihin ng hari.

Dumating na ang hari sa itaas ng palasyo. _(HOY! HINDI SIYA UMAKYAT SA BUBONG! Hay naku, ang mga imahinasyon ninyo talaga...)_ Tumunog nang malakas ang trumpeta bago siyang nagsalita. Tumahimik kaagad ang mga tao.

"MAKINIG KAYONG LAHAT!" ang nasabi ng hari. "MERON AKONG IPAPAGAWA SA INYO! PAPAIYAKIN NINYO ANG PRINSESA SA ANUMANG PARAAN! NGUNIT DAPAT HINDI NINYONG SAKTAN ANG PRINSESA! ANG UNANG TAO NA MAKAPAGPAPAIYAK SA PRINSESA AY MAKATATANGGAP NG MALAKING HALAGA!" ang utos ng hari. Humihingal-hingal pa nga siya. _"Hay naku, mauubos talaga 'tong laway ko..."_ ang naisip ni Harimon—este, HARI.

Kaagad na naging intresado ang mga tao. Tinanggap nila ang alok ng hari.

_**Pagkalipas ng isang araw...**_

Ngayon na ang araw—ang araw kung kailan magaganap ang ipinapautos ng hari. Lahat ng mga tao ay determinadong makapaiyak sa prinsesa. At dahil dito, libu-libong tao ang pumipila patungo sa napakalaking _gate_ ng palasyo. Babae, lalaki, bata, matanda, (may ngipin o wala) prinsesa, prinsepe, reyna at hari ng ibang nayon, at pati na rin ang mga ordinaryong sibilyan.

Bawat isa ay may kanya-kanyang diskarte, at sisilip muna tayo sa loob ng palasyo:

May pumasok na taong may dala-dala na malaking bag; binuksan niya ito at kumuha ng parang mga brilyante.

Umupo ang tao ng _'indian style'_ at nag-_concentrate_ nang matagal. "Uhmm..." ang sabi ng tao. "Umiyak ka, mahal na prinsesa..." "Uhmm..."

Tumahimik sandali ang prinsesa. "..." Nakayuko ang ulo ng prinsesa. Kinabahan ang mga taong nanonood sa labas. Siya na ba kaya ang nakapagpaiyak sa prinsesa? Lumalakas ang pinting ng mga puso ng mga tao.

Tahimik pa rin ang prinsesa. Pagkatapos ng iilang sandali...

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" tumawa si Prinsesa Sakura. Nagulat ang lahat.

Nagsigawan ang mga tao. Meron pa silang pagkakataon! Pumasok na naman ang isang prinsipe na may dala-dalang malaking lalagyan. Namangha ang lahat sapagkat ito pala ay si Prinsipe Shino. Kinabahan na naman ang mga tao. Siya na kaya ang makapagpaiyak sa mahal na Prinsesa?

Nilagay ng prinsepe ang lalagyan sa sahig. Binuksan niya ito nang tahimik at kaagad lumabas ang milyun-milyong mga insekto. Natakot ang mga tao. Hindi nilang makita ang prinsesa at ang prinsipe. At nang bumalik ang mga insekto sa lalagyan, tumahimik ang lahat. Ngunit...

...ngumiti lamang si Prinsesa Sakura. Namangha ang lahat. Lumabas kaagad si Prinsipe Shino nang tahimik.

Pagkatapos naman nito ay dumating si Prinsesa Ino. Nagubulong-bulungan ang mga tao.

"_Siya ba si...Prinsesa Ino?"_ ang nabulong ng isang tao.

"_Oo. Siya ay may kapangyarihang kumuntrol sa mga isipan ng mga tao." _ang nasabi ng kanyang katabi.

May ginawang _hand seal_ ang prinsesa. Nilagay niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa harapan ng kanyang mukha.

"_Iyan ang Shintenshin!"_ sabi ng isang tao.

"_Ibig sabihin, kapag nagamit na niya ang Shintenshin, maari na niyang kontrolin ang isipan niya at mapaiyak si Prinsesa Sakura!"_ ang sabi ng isa pang taong kinakabahan.

Biglang bumagsak si Prinsesa Ino.

"_AYAN NA! Nakapasok na si Prinsesa Ino sa isipan ni Prinsesa Sakura!" _ang natatakot na sinabi ng tao.

Tumayo si Prinsesa Sakura. Ngumiti ito.

Nagulat ang lahat. Ano kaya ang nangyari kay Prinsesa Ino? Bakit tumawa si Prinsesa Sakura?

Sa isang iglap, tumayo si Prinsesa Ino, hawak-hawak ang kanyang ulo. "H—Hindi ko ma—ma-kontrol ang i—isipan niya..." ang binulong ni Prinsesa Ino sa kanyang sarili. At nagpatuloy siyang lumabas sa palasyo.

Maraming tao na ang sumubok na paiyakin ni Prinsesa Sakura. Ngunit ni isa sa kanila ay nagtagumpay. Daan-daang tao na ang sumubok na paiyakin. At pagkatapos ng ilang oras, may sinabi ang hari.

"DAHIL HINDI NINYO NAPAIYAK ANG PRINSESA, TINATAPOS KO NA ANG PALIGSAHANG ITO!"

At umuwi na ang mga tao.

_Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto..._

Umupo ang hari sa trono. Hinawakan niya ang ulo niya, parang medyo galit at nawalan na ng pag-asa.

"_Bakit? Bakit ba walang magawa ang mga tao? Bakit wala akong nagawa para mailigtas ang anak ko?"_ ang nabulong ng hari sa sarili.

"Paiiyakin ko ang mahal na Prinsesa." ang sabi ng isang boses.

Lumingon ang hari at nakita niya ang prinsipeng galing sa napakalakas na angkan. Nakita niya si Prinsipe Sasuke. Si Prinsipe Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Huwag na, wala nang pag-asa..."_ ang mahinang nasabi ng hari.

"Kung iyan ang gusto mo..." at magpapatuloy na sana si Prinsipe Sasuke na lumabas.

"Ah...teka, sige, paiyakin mo ang prinsesa." ang sabi ng hari.

Pumasok na lamang ang prinsipe kung saan ang prinsesa.

Nang makita ni Prinsesa Sakura si Prinsipe Sasuke, tahimik niya na minamasdan ito.

"Marunong ka bang humiwa ng sibuyas?" mahinang tanong ni Prinsipe Sasuke.

(**ACJ**: **O.o **Sibuyas?)

"Ah...eh...oo." ang natatarantang sagot ng prinsesa.

"O, heto." ang sabi ng prinsipe, binibigay ang kutsilyo at sibuyas sa prinsesa.

Hiniwa ng prinsesa nang marahan ang sibuyas. At pagkatapos ng iilang minuto...

Humikbi ang prinsesa. Tumulo ang kanyang mga luha.

"U—umiiyak—ba—a—ako?" ang sabi ng prinsesa.

"Oo."

"S—sa—salamat." ang sabi ng prinsesa, tumtulo pa rin ang mga luha.

Pinahiran ng prinsipe ang mala-anghel na mukha ng prinsesa, gamit lamang ng kanyang kamay.

Hinding inaasahan ng prinsipe na _yakapin_ siya ng prinsesang umiiyak pa rin. Umiyak siya nang umiyak.

"Ma—maraming s—salamat t—ta—talaga, Prinsipe Sasuke." at _hinigpitan_ pa ng prinsesa ang yakap niya.

"Wala iyon." sabi ng prinsipe.

"Ngunit na—nagagalak t—talaga a—ako na—nang ma—mapa—mapaiyak mo ako. Gusto ko ta—talagang umiyak u—upang mapalabas a—ang lu—lungkot ko..." ang sabi ni Prinsesa Sakura sa gitna ng mga mahihinang hikbi.

"Walang anuman." sabi ni Prinsipe Sasuke.

"Hindi ko talagang alam na sibuyas lang ang nakapagpapaiyak sa'kin." sabi ng prinsesa. Pagkatapos ay binitawan na niya si Prinsipe Sasuke.

"Ikaw lang ang may kakayahang na paiyakin ang iyong sarili." ang sabi ng prinsipe.

"_Maraming salamat."_

**Ashira-chan:** HAAAAAAY SALAMAT! Tapos na ang kwento! Alam kong maikli lang ang kwentong 'to. At pagpasensiyahan ninyo talaga ang _grammar_ ko, paano ba 'yan, grade 6 pa kasi ako at eleven years old pa ako! Pakisabi na lang kapag may mga pagkakamali ako sa fic ta 'to, babaguhin ko kaagad iyon!...eh...siguro… Mag-review sana kayo, dahil kung hindi, pahihiwain ko rin kayo ng sibuyas! Paalam!

Alam kong medyo _rushed_ ang _fanfic_ na 'to. At saka sa lugar namin, _we **neither **speak _tagalog_ nor english._ Taga-Tandag, Surigao del Sur po kasi ako kaya 'Bisaya' ang _language _namin. You know, nasa Mindanao ako...

At alam ko, nakakainis maghiwa ng sibuyas. Mag-_review_ po sana kayo!


End file.
